


Спелость

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, Mysticism, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все это время Сугу сопровождает вязкий привкус на языке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спелость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016  
> Есть намек на смерть персонажа

В тот самый первый день даже семпаи — обычно суровые и строгие — краснеют и прячут глаза. Воздух словно разряжается по щелчку пальцев, и дышать получается с трудом: шею обвивают невидимые цепи, вьются узлами вдоль тела и стискивают до боли в костях.

Кто-то говорит:

— Зачем нам менеджер?

Но больше никто не выражает недовольства, а на нарушителя спокойствия шикают и кидают мрачные взгляды. Суга держится в стороне и от окружившей толпы, и даже от тех, кто поскромнее и мнется за спинами более смелых товарищей. Между ними сетка, и сквозь нее девочка, его ровесница, видна вскользь, словно сверкающая на солнце чешуя диковинной рыбы. Спустя полчаса Дайчи толкает его локтем в бок:

— Почему не подошел познакомиться?

Суга смущен, как будто впервые увидел что-то вызывающее и откровенное, только на языке — сладкий и нежный привкус. В груди перехватывает дыхание, стоит ему вспомнить, как локоны мягко ниспадают на плечи.

Дайчи улыбается, как будто что-то понимает. Суга даже не краснеет — все так и есть.

Ночью он ерзает на влажной от пота простыне, хочет вырваться из липких ладоней сновидения. Наутро Суга не помнит, от чего убегал, а потом тревога и вовсе выветривается из головы. Перед дверьми в спортзал, когда весь мир вокруг них еще неохотно стряхивает с себя тяжелую дрему, они останавливаются друг напротив друга.

Язык кажется камнем, сдвинуть который стоит ему невероятных усилий.

— Привет, — говорит он — получилось, и, кажется, сносно. Удача сегодня благоволит ему: рука тоже нехотя, но слушается, и он протягивает ее. Кожу покалывает в предвкушении прикосновения, но ничего не происходит. Девочка, его ровесница, лишь сильнее сцепляет ладони в замок — так, что белеют костяшки.

— Доброе утро.

Голос, тихий настолько, что приходится напрягать слух, тоже кажется Суге очаровательным. В ту же секунду он понимает — пропал. Он приносит извинения за то, что не успел подойти вчера, она качает головой и улыбается. Когда ее взгляд мягко и невесомо опускается на Сугу, словно перышко, в груди разливается что-то теплое и обволакивает с головы до пят. Молча смотреть друг на друга — в теории очень неловко, на практике — только чуть-чуть.

Шимизу снится ему весь год. Они редко встречаются и проводят мало времени наедине, но она всегда где-то рядом, и от одного ее присутствия на душе у Суги хорошо и спокойно. Над ним подтрунивают Асахи и Дайчи, и Суга, хоть и пытается от них отмахнуться, даже рад, что им все понятно без слов. Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы увидеть собственное лицо со стороны. Зато он может смотреть на нее: на маленькую, но прямую спину, и Суге нравится украдкой разглядывать, не боясь быть пойманным.

На это у него не так-то много времени, особенно под пристальным взором старого Укая. Шимизу не пропускает ни одной тренировки, и каждый раз, когда Суге хочется сдаться, в самый последний момент, когда не помогают даже подбадривания товарищей и чувство собственного достоинства, — кто-то будто поддерживает его за руки, не давая им опуститься.

Они привыкают друг к другу, и все это время Сугу сопровождает вязкий привкус на языке. Ему начинает казаться, будто по той длинной дороге, которую он тщательно вырисовывал в воображении, нужно будет пройти лишь половину пути, потому что ему идут навстречу. Сначала он боится, что случайно оброненные взгляды, пересекающиеся по касательной, и тихие улыбки только для его глаз ему лишь кажутся, но потом сомнение становится надеждой, а надежда — слабым мерцанием понимания, которое с легкостью находит место внутри и там оседает, как влитое. Все становится ясно.

— Везет, — мечтательно вздыхает Асахи.

— Уж как-нибудь потерпите до выпускного, — кивает Дайчи на первогодок, которые смотрят то на нее, то друг на друга, как будто чтобы удостовериться, что это им действительно не снится.

Желание прикоснуться начинает вызревать в Суге и тяжелеть, как переспевший плод. Он позволяет себе подойти чуть ближе, иногда вдыхая ее запах — сладкий, но едва уловимый. Она иногда смотрит на него через плечо, приподняв бровь: и Суга улыбается, делая шаг назад. То, как напрягаются ее плечи, он предпочитает не замечать. Однажды, когда солнце безропотно тонет за горизонтом, они сидят рядом на ступеньках спортзала. Их пальцы на расстоянии пары миллиметров друг от друга — и Суге не нужно смотреть, чтобы это почувствовать. Он не сразу замечает, как она дрожит даже голосом, и Суга вскакивает на ноги и снимает с себя спортивную куртку. Но она качает головой — печально и капельку обреченно. Или Суге так кажется.

— Спасибо, все хорошо, — говорит она и поднимает на него ясный, невыносимо ласковый взгляд.

Той же ночью возвращаются сны, только они непроглядно темные и беззвучные, и после них Суга просыпается с чувством, будто не ложился и вовсе.

Постепенно он замечает, как она намеренно избегает прикосновений. Танака и Нишиноя так и норовят подать ей руку, когда она выходит из автобуса, или случайно задеть плечом, помогая собирать инвентарь после занятий, но она уворачивается играючи, без лишней суеты. Потом он замечает, что и с остальными она держится на дистанции, которая не позволяет даже дыханию смешиваться.

Со всеми, кроме него. 

Это последняя капля, и Суга чувствует себя переполненным. Он закупоривает это в себе и прячет подальше, как самое дорогое. 

— Шимизу, — говорит он, и имя — просачивающаяся сладость тающей карамели, — давай встречаться.

Она кивает и улыбается, едва приоткрыв рот, будто и сама сейчас — закупоривает и скрывает с глаз то, что нужно оберегать в самых укромных уголках.

Но миллиметры остаются, и Суга терпеливо ждет. Иногда ему кажется, что она смотрит сквозь него и там видит что-то такое, от чего ее лицо то и дело бледнеет, а губы мучительно поджимаются в страхе. Суга спрашивает, он пытается заполнить пустоту словами, и иногда ему удается: когда она улыбается, тревоги растворяются в зловещей дымке, и до следующего раза небо над их головами — ясное и чистое. Когда он остается один, все это возвращается в троекратном размере. Он лежит по ночам и не может заснуть, мучается от жажды, которая исчезает, стоит ему взять в руки стакан воды, и чувствует, как кости наливаются свинцом. Он списывает это на волнение. Утром они встречаются, и Суга шутит с Дайчи — он как будто каждый день умирает и рождается заново. Дайчи смеется, ведь Суга выглядит бодрым и свежим, и именно это пугает его больше всего.

Когда Шимизу приводит Ячи, Суга замечает, как близко они стоят, как легко Шимизу касается ее вздернутых от испуга плеч, и нутро рвет на части от исступленной ревности. Он часто выходит ополоснуть лицо, потому что это единственный способ успокоиться; спустя несколько дней взгляд Шимизу ловит его в ловушку и не отпускает, пока сердцебиение Суги не возвращается в норму.

— Тебе нездоровится? — спрашивает она обеспокоенно. Ее ресницы подрагивают, глаза блестят — или Суге лишь кажется. В последнее время он видит все как-то размыто и будто в отдалении.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он. Ему не хочется, чтобы она уходила. Ее отсутствие означало ночь — одинокую и пугающую, бессонную ночь, в которой кошмар и реальность бок о бок не торопясь сводили Сугу с ума. — Просто тренировки и вся эта суматоха...

Она кивает и смотрит почему-то на его руки — Суге плохо видно, но что-то в этом взгляде кажется ему чужим. Она зажмуривается так сильно, всего на мгновение, и когда снова поднимает на Сугу взгляд, по его коже пробегает холодок и уже не исчезает.

Пальцы Суги сводит судорогой по ночам, и он отсчитывает часы до рассвета.

— Я умру, если не прикоснусь к тебе, — шепчет Суга, когда они стоят перед автобусом, который увезет их обратно в Мияги. Шимизу даже не вздрагивает: просто глядит перед собой и едва заметно кивает, словно ожидала этого.

Суге почему-то страшно сделать шаг, протянуться и дотронуться, как будто при первом же касании она растворится и вместе с ней — те лучи света, что отпугивают его ночных чудовищ. Приторный вкус на языке кружит голову которую неделю.

— Извини, — шепчет она. Ее ладонь медленно поднимается и замирает от его щеки в одном мгновении, о котором Суга так давно мечтал. — Подожди еще чуть-чуть.

Ночь перед матчем с Шираторизавой дается Суге особенно тяжело: часы тянутся бесконечно, а любую дремоту прогоняют шорохи, которые слышатся ему по углам. Зубы стучат от озноба, пересохшие губы трутся друг о друга, пока не покрываются коркой, а живот скручивает узлом — и Суга свисает с кровати, упираясь ладонью в пол, пока приступ не проходит. Рот вяжет от привкуса сладости, нестерпимого и подавляющего. Утром, как и обычно, он смотрит на себя в зеркало, видит отражение — совершенно обычное — и идет на игру, предварительно затолкав чудовищ поглубже под кровать.

Впервые за все это время из ночного кошмара он уносит с собой вредителя, и под светом софитов он разрастается, не оставляя в голове места для здравых мыслей. Пальцы Суги покрываются коркой льда. Во время перерыва он пытается их разогнуть — и сердце уходит в пятки, когда пальцы окончательно перестают слушаться. 

Прикосновение — как глоток воздуха после нырка в холодную воду. Суга ошарашенно смотрит, как Шимизу растирает его руки в ладонях, и отмирает весь, целиком. Словно кто-то нажал кнопку спуска, и вся та мутная, вязкая жижа, которая плескалась в нем до этого момента, утекла через это касание. На них смотрят — Дайчи, Асахи, вся команда. Неловкость разукрашивает щеки румянцем, и он хочет остаться наедине и в то же время поделиться со всеми распирающим изнутри счастьем. Но больше всего Суге хочется, чтобы это прикосновение никогда не кончалось.

Шимизу украдкой, едва-едва улыбается. Через ее пальцы продолжает вливаться чистое, очищающее тепло. Она сжимает его еще раз и шепчет:

— Теперь все будет хорошо.

Суга слизывает со своих губ горечь, когда звучит свисток.

В ту ночь он впервые за долгое время засыпает, едва положив голову на подушку.

***

До школы Суга бежит рысцой от самого дома: у входа скидывает кроссовки и кружится на месте, перетаптываясь по прохладному паркету. Он ловит ртом свежесть прохладного утреннего воздуха, разводит руки в стороны и сознательно игнорирует насмешливые комментарии Дайчи. Суга наклоняется и вытаскивает из сумки форму, а вместе с ней — маленькую, с ладонь, коробку конфет, купленную по пути. Вечером они как-нибудь незаметно отобьются от остальных, и Суга нечаянно завернет не в тот проулок, а по дороге обратно им встретится небольшой магазинчик с цветами — лилии там такие безупречно белые, что кажутся вырезанными из бумаги.

Он расстегивает спортивную куртку. Порыв ветра с улицы, прохладный, но все еще ласковый, как воспоминания о незабываемом лете, пробирается под футболку и скользит между лопатками, шелестит под ухом разделенной тайной. Суга морщится, как от щекотки. Он переодевается к тренировке, с укором качает головой последним, кто влетает на порог за пару минут до начала. Когда стрелки на часах соприкасаются, Суга растерянно оглядывает зал и прячет коробку обратно в сумку.

— А где Шимизу? — спрашивает он, но Дайчи в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

Ветер нежно теребит пряди и исчезает где-то в высоте безоблачного неба. Суга поворачивается к дверям и смотрит на улицу: прямо перед ним с ветви на холодную землю медленно, словно пушинка, опускается иссохший лист. 


End file.
